People Change
by 13.21
Summary: Nick has a new girlfriend, and Miley has a new style, but what happens when they meet again.


Nick Jonas burst out of the recording studio and walked towards his mustang. Today was the last straw; he was done with this Jonas Brothers "comeback." He sat down and sped down the street, clearing his mind. There were just to many arguments and differences within the band. Joe wanted to go with the type of sound that they knew would sell, but they didn't believe in, and Kevin just agreed with him. Nick just wanted to play good music, and if it sold that was great too. When Joe proposed to release an album with all of their old popular songs on it, Nick knew he was done. Nick obviously loved and appreciated those old songs, but those songs were from a long time ago and he was in a different place creatively now; he wasn't fifteen anymore. He had been working on some songs for the past year and after the incident today, he decided he would start to produce it and release it as his solo album.

He arrived at his house and decided to change and go for a run. As he ran, he thought through what he was going to tell the press on the Teem Choice Awards red carpet that night. He didn't want all this drama on the red carpet because it was going to be his first red carpet with his girlfriend, Olivia Culpo, who was also Miss Universe 2013. It seemed like he had only gotten attention from the media for personal matters this year, whether it be his relationship with Olivia or the shirtless selfie he posted.

Nick and Olivia were in a car that was arriving at the TCAs. Olivia was wearing a short white dress, and Nick wore a black leather jacket, a tight white short-sleeved t-shirt, and Ray Bans. The car stopped, and the couple stepped out of the car. The flash of cameras was blinding, and Nick was happy he wore glasses. He placed his hand on Olivia's waist and led her over to the carpet. They started walking a the first set of questions came, "Nick, does this mean you really are officially dating Miss Universe? Are you excited to perform tonight with Demi and your brothers? How is the Jonas Brothers Comeback?"

"Yes, we are officially dating, and her name's Olivia," Nick said as he glanced down at Olivia and smiled, "It will be fun performing with Demi, it'll be nice to be back on stage, and my brothers and I have decided to end the 2013 tour and the album we were working on. We will still be performing together tonight, but it might be the last time."

After Nick's last comment, the press went crazy. Everyone was asking about why the band decided to break up and what would happen for the future. "Was there an incident? Will it be awkward performing tonight? Are they upset you were nominated for the first best selfie award this year and they weren't?"

"My brothers will always be my brothers first. There were no problems, we just grew apart musically," Nick answered.

"Have you seen Miley since her VMAs performance and break up? Are you excited to see her perform tonight?" The media asked catching Nick's attention.

"I haven't seen Miley Cyrus for years, and I'm sure she'll make headlines…" Nick replied distantly. Nick and Olivia then walked over to take pictures. Nick wrapped his arm around Olivia and they flashed their smiles. A little bit later Nick took some pictures with his brother, and then Demi.

As they were walking in, Demi told Nick, "You look hot Nick, but I still can't believe you posted that selfie. If you win that award, I might pee in my pants."

"Haha, funny Dem." Nick fake laughed.

"And you won the Acuvue Inspire Award, and you have two performances tonight. Not too shabby." Demi said as they arrived at their seats, and saw that sitting right next to them was Selena Gomez, one of Nick's exes. Demi squealed with excitement at seeing her old childhood friend, "Sel! I feel like I haven't seen you in so long," she said as she gave her a hug.

Selena replied in equal excitement, "Dem! I know it's been to long. Nick, we haven't seen each other in forever either," she said as she gave him a hug too, "introduce me to your gorgeous girlfriend."

Nick was surprised at how seeing Selena wasn't awkward, and how it was like seeing an old friend after a couple of years. "Selena, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Selena." Nick introduced them.

"It's so nice to meet you," Selena said.

"You too," Olivia replied.

As Nick sat down in between Selena and Olivia, he couldn't help but think that the producers of the show made the seating on purpose. Selena interrupted his thoughts asking, "Nick, is it really true that the JoBros are over? It's all over the internet."

"Yep, it's true. We just had to many creative disagreements. Tonight will probably be our last performance." Nick replied.

"It's crazy how far our little Disney group has gone. We're pretty much all here. You guys are up for an award and are performing, I'm up for a couple of awards, and look at Miley; she's the hottest act right now. Did you see the VMAs?" Selena asked.

"Yah, unfortunately. I guess it's good marketing," Nick said.

"I think it's so strong of her to do stuff like that. She's so confidant and having such a good time."

"I guess," Nick said as the show started to open.

The show went on, and Demi won Choice Female Artist. The next award was Choice Female Hottie, and Demi, Selena, and Miley were nominated. The presenter read Selena's name, and as she got up she gave Nick a hug. Demi also won Choice Single: Female Artist. Then Miley won Choice TV Female Scene Stealer. As she walked up to the stage in her very showing, black, leather outfit, she passed their seats and her eyes barely glazed over Nick and Selena before going to the stage. Selena also won choice breakup song. After Selena's award, it was time for Miley's performance, and she sang a new song called Wrecking Ball, and it was a hit. The vulnerability that she showed was beautiful. After she performed Miley won Candies Choice Style Icon, and Choice Summer Song.

Then Mila Kunis walked out on stage to present Choic Selfie saying, "This has been the year of selfies and twerking so I proudly present the nominees of Choice Shirtless Selfie. The nominees are Kim Kardashian, Rihanna, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and Nick Jonas. The winner is…" She opened the card and said, "Nick Jonas!"

Nick was surprised as the camera panned to him as he got up and gave Olivia and Selena hugs. He walked up to the stage and looked at the crowed and said, "As many people know, I have type 1 diabetes, which makes it sometimes difficult to get the sugar to give a person enough energy to have a good workout. So even though shirtless selfies aren't really my thing," he chuckled, "I took this one to show people in the same situation as myself that anything is possible, and you can live a healthy lifestyle. I also want to thank my very loyal fans for still being right beside me after all of these years, my family, and my very beautiful girlfriend for coming with me tonight."

Nick finished and waved to the crowd. Mila lead him backstage and one of the producers came up to him asking, " Now that we found out that this will be the bands last performance. We were wondering if you guys would perform a montage of your hits as a surprise after PomPoms? Your fans would love it, and you guys have performed them so much you don't really need to rehearse right."

Nick actually liked the idea and said, "That sounds great, I'll tell the boys." It was a commercial break, and Nick went back to his seat to tell Kevin and Joe the news, and he saw that Miley was talking to Selena, Demi, and his brothers. He approached them and Miley turned around and saw him. They gazed into each others eyes until Miley said quietly, "Hey Nick, congrats on the win."

This definitely did not feel like it did when he talked to Selena, "Hey Miles, I love your new song," he said as they awkwardly stood there, and then Olivia made a cough sound, and Nick said, "Oh, Miley, this is my girlfriend Olivia Culpo.

Miley seemed to switch a switch off and stood up and glared at Olivia, "I'm Miley Cyrus. You do pageants right? I think I remember that you were good at twirling batons."

"Yah, that was me. It's nice to meet you. It's so nice to meet two of Nick's exes tonight," Olivia said.

"I know, look and him and Selena, still so close." Miley said as she glared at Selena. "Anyway, I better go."

She started walking away, but Nick stopped her and gave her a hug, whispering into her ear, "I missed you Miles."

Miley was surprised as she returned the comforting embrace and said, "I missed you too Nicky." Now Nick was surprised because he hadn't heard that nickname for him since they had broken up.

He got back to his seat and told his brothers about their performance later and then met Demi for their Made in the USA performance. He got changed and was not wearing a American flag muscle shirt. He got situated on the seat of his drums and Demi came over to him and said, "We've come far haven't we?" Then the curtains moved and Nick started pounding on the drums. He looked at the audience and spotted Miley and she smiled. She was still the girl he fell in love with when he was fifteen, even if other people didn't think so.

After their performance Demi presented him with his Acuvue Inspire Award and he gave his speech. As the lights dimmed, the show cut to a commercial break and Nick ran back to change into his outfit for the Jonas Brothers performance. They were going over what they were going to play for the montage and then Demi went on stage to introduce them saying, "For the past eight years we have listened to a band of brothers in good times and bad times. Their countless hits have lead us through the years, and tonight is the end of their chapter. I have had the pleasure to share the stage with them, and I'm so grateful that they gave me my start. So here are for the last time, The Jonas Brothers. The lights dimmed and as the crowd watched a tribute video of them through the years, the boys got situated on stage. When the video ended they started playing the music to Burnin Up and the crowd went wild. Nick had a guitar and walked down the cat walk of the stage and then they transitioned into Love Bug, Parinoid, Year 3000, and then started playing When You Look Me in the Eyes, and Nick looked down at the audience but couldn't find Miley, and then when he looked over to his seats, Olivia was the only one left. When they finished that song, but suddenly he heard Joe play the beginning to We Got the Party and then heard Miley sing the intro to the song, and the crowd went crazy. Nick was surprised, but started playing the music as Miley came up to him and sang with him. This was just like old times and he and Miley were just dancing and singing. The audience was even more surprised than Nick to see Miley sing old Hannah songs. As the song ended another surprise occurred as Selena and Demi walked out and the music for send it on started. He grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat down next to Miley as they sang their beginning duet, and then his brothers and Demi and Selena joined in. This was the ultimate Disney reunion and the ultimate Disney goodbye. He couldn't help but stare at Miley. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed her. As he strummed the last note, the crowd went crazy.


End file.
